


i'm in love with you (won't you say it back?)

by hwnghynjn



Series: will you just sit and watch me burn (in my love for you)? [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, basically jisung's whipped ass thinking bout lino, enjoy my 1:30 am ramblings, ive just been in a writing mood lately, love you all and have a great day/night, not really angsty but not really full out fluffy, soft very short minsung drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghynjn/pseuds/hwnghynjn
Summary: when said in the bright lights of fansign halls, or in filming studios full of cameras and staff, those eight words (or some variation thereof) carry much less weight than when they're whispered into the fluid shadows that stretch over leather seats and seatbelts, when jisung can feel the warmth of those words against the skin of his neck.(i'd pick you too)jisung feels his heart clench.





	i'm in love with you (won't you say it back?)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm soft, sad, and here's that mood embodied in my favourite ship.
> 
> enjoy <3

the night is quiet, humming a familiar tune- the sound of a smooth running car engine on a long, dark, empty road, the moon bright but invisible from where they are.

carefully, jisung looks up from where his head is on minho's shoulder, at his smooth, relaxed features.

gently caressed by the orangish sweep from the occasional streetlight amongst shadowed, empty roads, his skin looks like it's softly glowing- even after a tiring day of two fansigns in a row after an early morning meeting with jyp. when he's awake, his irises are dark and sparkle prettily when he's interested in something, but now they're closed in search of a light nap on the hour-long ride home. his eyelids are fluttering lightly, his lashes long and dark, barely curving against the thin skin under his closed lids, as soft as a whisper of flower petals across the skin. his lips lie slightly open, soft and pink. 

jisung gulps. 

when has he started having these thoughts about minho?

specifically, when did he start falling so deep?

gently, jisung traces the back of minho's hand, resting on his knee. it'd been awhile since they've sat together in the car on the way home from promotions, or fansigns. usually he's with the 00 liners, but today must be his lucky day, because minho'd asked him something about tomorrow's schedule while leaving the fansign and they'd stuck together for the ride, too.

it seems like it's been about twenty minutes on the road. about forty minutes more until they get back to the dorms - back to lazy  _goodnights_ and lying awake thinking of how things  _could be_ versus how they  _should be-_

in front of them, chan is sleeping with his head propped up against the window, seemingly unbothered by the slight bumpiness of the ride. changbin's head has dropped so that his chin is nearly touching his chest, and jisung cringes at the idea of the sore neck changbin's gonna have when he wakes up. 

he freezes when he feels minho shift slightly. 

"sungie, you're thinking so loudly i can actually hear it." minho says quietly- just between them. jisung relaxes.

"sorry, hyung." he allows minho to get more comfortable as he stays still, and now minho's head is resting lightly on his shoulder, eyes closed but his lips moving. 

"what's on your mind?" he whispers. jisung weighs out his options- brush it off and say "it's nothing", or actually tell minho what's on his mind?

the latter seems like suicide, but his heart won't let him settle on the former answer, so he goes for something in between. 

"just thinking about... us, hyung." jisung closes his eyes, allowing himself to half-drift back to the time they first met. "how long have we known each other?"

minho lets a small " _ah_." followed by a small giggle fall through his lips, and jisung thinks,  _he's never heard something so pretty._

"three years? ever since i stepped into the practice room and you immediately hated me because you thought i was more handsome than you." minho laughs again, softly. jisung feels his neck and face heat up.

"yeah, well, you were really cool when you danced. and you could sing, too." jisung can feel minho's small smile against his shoulder. 

"still, i dont think you were right, then."

"right about what?" jisung opens his eyes, forcing his voice to be stable and not shake under the anticipation of what minho would say next. 

"if i had to pick, i'd pick you." 

they stay silent for awhile as chan murmurs something and shifts in his sleep. 

jisung's heart is in overdrive. 

"you only say that because you wanna be my favourite hyung." jisung jokes half-heartedly.

minho hums and shifts his head slightly further into the crook of jisung's neck and, slowly, his breathing deepens. 

when said in the bright lights of fansign halls, or in filming studios full of cameras and staff, those eight words (or some variation thereof) carry much less weight than when they're whispered into the fluid shadows that stretch over leather seats and seatbelts, when jisung can feel the warmth of those words against the skin of his neck. 

_i'd pick you too._

jisung feels his heart clench. 

sometimes he envies the ease with which woojin and chan interact, how they show affection for each other, their soft-spoken words between them carrying so much love and care. he envies seungmin, hyunjin and jeongin, nothing between them complicating the affection they had for each other, no complicating feelings to mess up their thoughts.

he wants to be like that with minho, not having to worry if he showed too much affection in front of cameras, whether his words were too direct, whether they'd be seen as just a joke by the viewers or mcs like he hoped they'd be.

he wants to be there without feeling like he can't be. he craves the simplicity of requited feelings, of minho knowing. of minho showing it back, and feeling it, too.

even now, he's scared. scared that minho will only ever see him as his dongsaeng, a brother, a best friend, a teammate. 

maybe- just maybe, he wants something more.

jisung allows himself to feel, to think that yes- he does want to be able to hold minho's hands, to hug him, to kiss him and not have it just be a joke, to be honest with him and have him be honest back. 

he doesn't want to lose him. not again. never again, and that's why he chooses to keep it inside of him, in fear that he'd singlehandedly do what he feared most. 

 _i love you, lee minho_ , he whispers into his own heart. 

silently, daringly, he places a soft kiss onto the top of minho's head, just enough that jisung feels something. just enough that his heart aches, just a little.

jisung closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. 

 

_(in the time that he sleeps, he dreams a little dream of minho, a small smile gracing those perfect lips. he looks happy, he looks content, and somehow jisung knows it's because of him. he takes that image and wishes he could hold onto it, but it just_

 

_s li_

_p s_

 

_right_ _through his fingers.)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> mayhaps i'll write another lil soft drabble from minho's point of view instead
> 
> for now though, hope you enjoyed. i love you all and take care <3


End file.
